Being unable to track, locate or identify an object in a timely manner on demand is a particularly frustrating yet common scenario in everyday life. For example, a traveller may want to locate his luggage on the conveyer belt in an airport to proceed to checkout, but he may not be able to locate his luggage as the luggage may have been lost during the transportation process. This is very inconvenient to the traveller as the retrieval of the luggage may take a long period of time or even be to no avail.
Another example relates to a customer who purchases products at a grocery store and requests for delivery for some or all of the products at a later time. In some occasions, the order may not be delivered at the predetermined time due to traffic reasons or a wrong delivery address. As a result, the customer who cannot receive his purchases may enquire the staff of the grocery store about the status of the delivery or the location of the products. Sometimes, the staff may not be able to provide these information in a timely manner. Thus, making an object to become readily trackable may offer an alternative solution to these problems.
Unit load devices (ULD) are commonly used in vehicles such as airplanes, cars or ships for transporting goods and cargo items from one destination to another. A unit load device (ULD) usually comprises a plate which is used to support cargo items that are loaded onto the plate. The cargo items on the plate are further secured by use of a net which in turn may be engaged with the plate through a plurality of load bearing double studs. With an ever increasing volume of goods and cargo items to be processed in supply chain logistics, the ability to track and identify these objects is of paramount importance.